


It Just Happens

by ReadyMadeNonsense



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Blood Kink, Demon Sex, F/M, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Mild Blood, Pennywise (IT) is His Own Warning, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 22:23:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13727211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadyMadeNonsense/pseuds/ReadyMadeNonsense
Summary: A demon moves to Maine, because she hears that strange shit is happening in the small town of Derry. She catches sight of Pennywise tormenting a child in broad daylight, and he's confused about why he can't control her mind. He wants to know why she's different, and she can't wait to take a shot at seducing a celestial being.





	It Just Happens

My neck rolled against the back of the couch as heavy moans slid from my mouth. The suction of his mouth against my core, and the friction of his long tongue probing at my insides would soon be enough to make me cum. I hadn’t meant for any of this to happen, we were simply indulging in an opportunity that presented itself. And boy was he indulging. 

I could feel his tongue press against my cervix, stroking languidly. My legs turned to jelly immediately, forcing another licentious moan from the back of my throat. I ran my fingers through his wild hair, looking down with heavy hooded eyes. 

“You like doing this don’t you?” I asked, practically purring. 

The only answer I received were his amber eyes peering at me over the bridge of his nose, where red paint from the tip was being smeared against my clit with how deeply he was pressing himself into me. I began to imagine that if I was anyone else, he would have already begun devouring me from the inside, the thought only fueling my desires. I lifted my right leg off the floor, sliding it over his shoulder to pull him closer as I raised my hands to fondle my breasts lustfully. 

“Yess…” I hissed, grinding my pussy into his face as I felt him dig sharp claws into my ass. He pulled away from me with a loud slurp, dragging his tongue over my clit before leaning his head back. I watched as his eyes drifted apart, and his mouth began widening to expose rows of sharp teeth. Lord this creature was fascinating. The fact that I made him lose control, barely able to hold onto his form practically drove me wild. 

I could feel my legs shaking from being held in the same position for so long, as he lowered his teeth to my thigh. They barely scraped against my skin as he inhaled deeply, stroking the side of my calf still perched on his shoulder. Slowly he sunk his teeth into my thigh muscle and I sighed deeply, rolling my nipples between my fingers allowing my eyes to slide closed. I hadn’t felt this good in a very long time, none of my human lovers being able to remotely keep up with my sexual appetite. This creature before me seemed to be completely insatiable in all aspects, threatening to push even me past my limits.

I smirked lightly. No. That was not possible. I would break this creature to my will before that ever happened. I felt a light tug on my thigh, realizing I’d been distracted. I opened my eyes, noticing he was pulling away, in the beginnings of separating the piece of meat from my leg.

“You forget yourself.” I spoke sharply, causing him to freeze. He slowly opened his eyes, uncrossing them before releasing my leg from his teeth. He watched intensely as the blood began running down my leg, his moan a deep base in his chest. 

“Hmm…but you just taste so good.” He said in that strange voice of his. It wasn’t entirely unpleasant, and had a sort of lilt to it if you listened closely. Like a child reminiscing about his favorite type of candy. It made a shock flow through my abdomen, causing a heavier sensation to weigh on my center, my wetness practically dripping from me now.  
“Yes, but we can’t continue if you take that chunk out of me. You don’t want that now do you?” I said, lifting my hand to run it along one of the red lines cutting though his brow line. I watched as his eyebrows slowly lowered, a dark look falling over his features, his mouth twisting up into a sinister smile.

“No.” He replied, licking at the blood beginning to dry against my quickly healing thigh. I liked seeing that look in his eye; It was powerful, threatening to burn me with its passion. And fortunately for him, I did enjoy myself a good maiming every once in a blue moon. 

“Maybe some other time.” I whispered, knowing damn well he could hear me with how close he currently was. He turned his gaze back to me and immediately began drooling. He nipped at my wrist, forcing me to withdraw from his face before he climbed his way up my body. In all my life, I had never wanted another this desperately. I wanted this creature to devour me; mind and body. But I wanted it my way. Let him be aggressive, let him think he has control of our interactions. His desperation and eagerness to engorge himself on all his sensations would be his ultimate downfall. I would let him know who was in control, and he’d never even see it coming. 

He towered over me, lowering his nose to the nape of my neck. He began nuzzling at my neck, rubbing his face paint against me. I wrapped my legs around his waist, feeling his cock pressed against my core through the silken fabric of his outfit. I started slowly grinding my hips against his, dampening his pants thoroughly. I reached up to grab the frilly collar of his top with both hand, before tugging in opposite directions and forcing it to rip down the middle. I pushed the fabric off his body, leaving his upper body exposed. The fabric bunched against his hips, and before I could tell him to remove the remainder, he shook himself like a dog coming in from the rain, forcing his clothes to shift, leaving him naked. 

“That’s much better.” I purred, latching onto his collarbone with sharp teeth of my own. I felt that strange grumbling moan deep in his chest again as he pulled away reaching both of his hands down to pull my legs off his waist, and hitched my knees over his shoulders before spreading my pussy wide with his gloved thumbs. He stayed there for a moment, stroking me slowly, spreading my own wetness before he brought the tip of his dick to tease lightly against my entrance. With a sharp inhale he thrust deeply, slamming himself against my cervix gracelessly, ripping a snarl from me in protest. 

We both sat still for a moment as his head dropped back against my neck. I closed my eyes, enjoying the sensation of being filled and began pulsing my walls to squeeze his cock, hoping to entice him into moving. I wasn't a virgin or an inexperienced young girl. I didn't need to him to wait for me to adjust to his size or for my body to relax. I began to grow impatiant, when realization dawned on me. 

“You’ve never done this before have you? You’re merely running on instincts.” I whispered, stroking my hand through his fiery hair. When he remained quiet, I gripped his head roughly, pulling his face away to consider his eyes. The look of barely held restraint was all the answer I needed. I smiled slowly, excitement bubbling up from the pit of my stomach. This would work very well in my favor. It was practically too easy, and soon i'd have him begging to be owned, bending to my every command. I pulled him close to my face, nipping at his bottom lip as his eyes began drifting apart again.

“Do what you want. Trust me, I don’t mind.” I said, licking a trail up the side of his cheek. 

Immediately he began thrusting possessively, forcing all thought to leave my brain. He pulled himself away from me, allowing his hips more movement as he pounded against my pussy. I gripped the back of the couch behind my head, preventing myself from sliding off the cushions and onto the floor with the force of his thrusts. He made a deep gravelly grunt each time his hips slapped against mine. I watched his face from between my lashes; a look of pure rapture as his dick slid in and out of me, as if he were in a trance. As if fucking me were the only thing keeping him grounded.

His mouth opened, breathing heavy as he began drooling, his saliva pooling down onto my swollen clit, making me wetter than I thought possible. I felt a pressure building inside me that I'd never felt before with any of the other lovers I'd taken. As if there was a fire starting in my belly, the burning sensation threatening to combust, yet implode my entire being at the same time if I didn't find my release soon. I grabbed the back of his head, forcing his mouth against mine again as I pushed myself away from the couch. The creature landed underneath me against the floor with a thud, and before he could retaliate I began riding myself against his cock, invading his mouth with my tongue. 

I felt his razor teeth cut against my tongue, and his jaw begin to clench at the taste of blood. I pulled my face away moments before he clamped his teeth shut, saving myself from becoming tongue-less. I threw my head back, feeling the blood begin to pool down my chest as I rode him, feeling the sharp points of his hips slapping against the backs of my thighs. He gripped my ass and began meeting me thrust for thrust, lifting his hips off the floor with the momentum of his movements. 

There it is. I was almost there. I could feel my back arching as he gripped me harder, long claws puncturing my skin but I couldn't bring myself to care. He could rip me in half at this moment, and I wouldn't find it in me to object. So long as I found my release. He slammed against me once more, and suddenly there was darkness. My whole body was on fire, pulsing from my core to my brain in time with my heart beat, and if I didn't know any better I'd have sworn I'd died. My whole body thrummed, vibrating in pleasure. More intense than with any human i'd every slept with. I couldn't tell if it were my own body alight with energy, or the being beneath me. There was a ringing in my ears, and as I began to regain awareness; I recognized it as a scream. My voice. I am the one screaming. 

The creature is still humping me as I look down at him. I take my nails and run them down his chest, hard enough to draw blood and suddenly he stills, throwing his head back hard enough to crack my wood floor. His jaw shoots apart like a snake prepared to swallow me whole, and suddenly there are bright white orbs surfacing as I feel him cum inside me. I close my eyes at the sensation, the pulsing of his cock forcing another small orgasm out of my already sensitive core. 

We stay that way until my heart rate levels out, and I slowly open my eyes to peer down at him. He is looking back, blue eyes shining brightly.

“What's your name?” He asks, tilting his head at me. 

“Lamia.” I Replied, leaning closer, resting my chest against his. “What is yours?”

He smiled wide, pulling my face down to his. “You can call me Pennywise.”

**Author's Note:**

> This may just continue to be random small chapters, or it may turn into a small story. We'll see what happens.


End file.
